Please Say Yes
by acaudill0068
Summary: P.S. Did he get into your bra? Please say yes. / Dedicated to Ames


I don't own Glee. I used a few lines from 'boy meets girl' by Meg Cabot and i don't own those either.

A/N: Another one-shot for Ames.

* * *

><p>Puck was not having a good day. For starters, his mom straight up refused to make him bacon with his eggs this morning. She said shit wasn't kosher or something. Fuck that noise. Puck would have made the shit himself but he doesn't know how to cook. <em>And <em>she wouldn't show him because bacon's not kosher, which makes the pan he would have cooked it in not kosher, and the list goes on. Besides, she had said, we don't have any bacon. His mom really sucked sometimes.

Then, at school, he totally bombed the pop quiz in his history class. Yes, he went to some of his classes. He was trying to _apply himself_ or whatever Rachel had asked him to do. It wasn't weird Rachel had come up to him a month ago and told him that to get into a good college, he was going to raise his grades dramatically. He knew this was all his mother's doing. Puck had always found it hard to say no when those huge brown eyes were staring up at him. It didn't help that Rachel had the Jewish guilt thing down pat. Obviously, she had been spending way too much time with his mother.

The only thing that made it better was the little notes Rachel kept leaving in his locker for him. She usually used post-it notes but scribbled in purple permanent marker at the very bottom of his locker door were the initials: NP + RB. He wasn't the least bit surprised because this wasn't unusual for Rachel. Or at least, it hadn't been for the past three months. He had finally wised up, taken Kurt's advice, and asked Rachel out on a real date. She had said no at first, like Kurt had said she would, but eventually, Puck wore her down and she agreed.

Dating Rachel wasn't exactly easy but it was definitely worth it. She was always having him come over to help her with some song or to reach something from a high shelf. He never minded because they _always_ ended up in her bed making out. His girl had some mouth. She was still clinging to her virginity but she assured him that she wasn't going to make him wait until she was 25 but she did want to be sure he was the one she wanted to lose it to. He could deal with that. Especially since she had recently decided to give him a little more so most weekends were spent with him going down on her while her dads were at work. And sometimes she repaid the favor. She wasn't nearly as experienced as some girl's – Santana – at giving head but she caught on quickly. He thought he was in heaven when she finally showed him she didn't have a gag-reflex.

He wasn't sure why he found himself sitting on the bleachers in that same spot Rachel had broken up with him at last year. He sat there for most of the day. All through lunch, English, and his Algebra class, until finally, he figured Rachel would be pissed if he didn't at least show up for their Spanish class together. He was late when he walked in and Mr. Schue told him to take a seat. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, as if she was reprimanding him for being tardy, but he shrugged it off. At least he was fucking here.

He sank into the chair beside her, the _only_ empty chair since no one else wanted to sit by her. Puck pushed away the thought that said he would have sat by her anyway, even if there was another chair for him to sit in. He slid further down in his chair and tried to drift to sleep but Rachel kept poking his arm. He shrugged, trying to get her to quit, but it was Rachel, so she wasn't satisfied until he was sitting with his elbows on the table, pretending to listen to Schue's lecture.

He got bored enough halfway through the class so he pulled out his cellphone and decided to text Rachel. He laughed lowly to himself when her phone vibrated in her pocket and she glared at him when she saw who it was from.

_Noah, this isn't the time or the place for you to be asking me what kind of underwear I currently have on. Please pay attention because I'm fairly sure you're failing this class and it might be helpful to know at least three words in Spanish for the exam next week. _

He was tempted to text back and tell her to get the stick out of her ass but he figured that would piss her off even more than she already was. He decided to he enjoyed watching her squirm so he texted her back something dirty, or at least it was dirty for Rachel.

_**Just a peek? Bet ur wearing those red silky ones**_

_You really need to learn what privacy is, Noah Puckerman. Haven't I told you to stop going through my underwear drawer when you come over? _

_**Doesn't mean I listen to a word that comes out of that hot little mouth of urs**_

_You are incorrigible._

_**How'd you know I like it when you talk dirty to me, Berry?**_

_Stop it, Noah. This is very inappropriate. _

_**I'm coming over tonite, k? You can help me study or whatever and then I can get under that owl sweater you have on**_

_I don't think that's going to happen, Noah._

He chuckled at that and then slipped his phone in his pocket when the bell rang. Rachel didn't say anything, just gathered her books and left without even a glance Puck's way. He was about to hurry after he when he caught sight of the small piece of folded paper on her desk. He opened it carefully and smirked at the words he found there: _I'm not wearing any underwear._

He shoved the paper in his pocket and all but ran after her, luckily catching up with her before she left for the day. Usually, Kurt gave her a ride home but Puck wanted to talk to her before she left. Kurt and Rachel were talking at her locker when Puck walked over and kissed Rachel on the lips soundly.

"Mind if I get in on this kiss?" Kurt teased when Puck tore away from Rachel.

"No underwear, huh?" Puck asked and Rachel blushed.

"Noah, now isn't the time." She glanced at Kurt, who seemed to be a little too interested in this conversation. "Come over tonight, okay?"

Puck reached behind her, pulling out one of her markers she kept in her locker, the green one, and scribbled something on the bottom of her locker before winking at her before walking off.

Kurt and Rachel both craned their necks to read what he had written: Puckleberry.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him." Kurt watched the boy in question saunter off.

"Back off, you're with Blaine." Rachel laughed, her fingers brushing over the portmanteau.

"Trade?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No, thank you." Rachel smiled and let Kurt lead her down the hallway. "I think I'll stick with Noah. I've put three months into this relationship and Blaine's not really my type."

"I think it's _you_ that's not _Blaine's_ type." Kurt teased back.

/

Kurt was watching _Chicago_ when 'For Good' sounded from his cell phone, letting him know he had a text from Rachel. Blaine seemed undeterred by the interruption and continued to watch the movie while Kurt moved to read the text.

_Noah just left. Don't worry, my virginity is still very much intact. Remind me again why I'm waiting. Anyways, I'm headed to the store to pick up some stuff for tomorrow night. I've got Rent, Wicked, and Funny Girl lined up. Any other requests?_

_**Nope, everything sounds good. TiVo that lifetime movie tonight so we can watch it, with Cheno. I think it's called 'Twelve Men of Christmas.' Honestly, I have no idea why you're waiting. I think it had something to do with your Jew-God, though. **_

_**P.S. Did he get into your bra? Please say yes.**_

Kurt waited impatiently for Rachel's reply, singing softly along with Mr. Cellophane. Her reply finally came through and he couldn't stop the smile off his face when he read over it. He leaned over the couch, showing Blaine what she had texted back and felt pretty confident Puck would be the one accompanying the three friends to New York next year.

_Right, Jew-God. I need to write that down. I'll record that movie as soon as I get home. Hope you're having fun with Blaine. _

_P.S. The answer is yes._


End file.
